Night dance
by Naru Osakuda
Summary: Sakura es la nerd de la facultada de administración y contaduría publica. Por ende la burla de todos sus compañeros ¿Que pasa si un día, el pequeño Uchiha descubre un pequeño secreto? ¿Sera que podrá guardarlo o lo revelara antes de tiempo? RE-EDITADO :D


_Sakura es la nerd de la facultad de medicina. Todos piensan que es__**pobre y becada**__-Porque nadie conoce su apellido-. Porque la verdad es que ¿Como una persona así puede entrar a la __**Universidad de Konoha**__?__** Es ridículo.**__Pero lo que nadie sabe es que ella guarda muchos secretos, tras esa mascara de ratón de biblioteca. Hasta que una noche su vida cambia y ahora no solo ella guardara sus secretos, sino también el chico más popular de Toda la Universidad__**Sasuke Uchiha.**_**  
**  
_**Sasuke**__es el popular chico sexy, frió, arrogante, distante y orgulloso. Ha estado con la mitad de las chicas de su facultad. Estudia derecho por la gran firma que tiene su padre alrededor del mundo, dándole así, el toque de chico sexy, frió y rico. Pero una noche su vida cambia, por petición de sus amigos decidieron ir al bar más popular de Tokio __**-donde solo personas con clase y dinero podrían entrar- **__Llevándose así la mayor sorpresa de su vida_

Cap1

¿Descubierta? … Guarden el secreto

Parte 1/2

POV Sakura

El pillar de los pájaros se oía al otro lado del ventanal. Una tenue luz se colaba por las oscuras cortinas de aquella enorme habitación. Arropada como si practicara para ser sushi, se veía una mota de pelo rosa. Un sonido externo retumbo por la habitación, despertando a la joven, haciendo que sacara su blanquecina, mano tomando el aparato que arruino su sueño, lanzándolo contra la pared estrellándolo contra esta, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Como todas las mañanas se desperezo dándole patadas a la sabana tumbándola y dejando expuesto su bien formado cuerpo.

Se paro con flojera restregándose los ojos caminando hacia el baño. Se lavo la cara, baño y arreglo con un simple pantalón holgado y un suéter que le llegaba a mas debajo del medio muslo unos converse gastados. Bajo las escaleras con mochila y lentes en mano. Llego al comedor y se sentó. Apenas postro su trasero en el taburete, al frente de ella tuvo un plato de frutas y uno con pan, tostadas y huevo revuelto. Se comió todo con calma. Al terminar se paro y salió caminando de casa con todo.

Suspiro con calma, al estar cerca de la universidad se puso el gorro y los lentes y se dispuso a entrar con la mirada gacha. Al estar tan distraída sintió que impacto con alguien, haciendo que la caída produjera que sus lentes salieran volando y su gorro cayera mostrando su cabellera rosa. Rápidamente se la cubrió mientras susurraba cosas sin sentido

-G-gomene –susurro buscando sus antojos

-Mira por donde caminas pelo de chicle –esa voz profunda, fría y arrogante, la conocía, era de Sasuke el chico más popular de la Universidad.

Moreno, alto, cuerpo atlético. Ojos divinamente negros, unos posos profundos… cautivadores. Cabello lacio, negro azulado corto en la parte de atrás en forma de pinchos, y en la parte de adelante larga, llegando casi hasta los hombros en ambos extremos. Pero era podridamente arrogante, patán, estúpido, mujeriego, divino y violable.

-Gomene –susurro nuevamente encontrando sus lentes, pero una pregunta le rondo la mente ¿Quién demonios se creía para decirle pelo de chicle?- Estúpido –susurro bajo solo para ella. Se paro ya con los lentes nuevamente puestos y le paso por al lado soltando el monosílabo preferido del Uchiha –Hmp –choco su hombro con el de el yéndose del lugar

-Molestia becada- Ignoro su comentario y siguió caminando, llego su hasta faculta con ello a sui salón, se sentó tranquila en el asiento más alejado y al cabo de un rato llegaron todos los demás estudiantes murmurando cosas sobre ella.

Después de Media hora llego el profesor de matemática y anatomía, Kakashi Hatake, era un profesor raro tenía el pelo de un color platinado, ojos negros pero el izquierdo lo llevaba tapado al igual que su boca y nariz con un especie de bufanda negra. Y tenia puesto un elegante traje negro con blanco. Las clases pasaron sin novedad alguna, como siempre los insultos de sus compañeros para con ella, las felicitaciones de los profesores y una que otra ayuda de Hinata. Su familia era gran amiga de la de ella, pero lamentablemente con la reputación que tenia la Haruno, prefirió decirle que no le hablara en la facultad ya que no quería que ella fuera rechazada.

A eso de las cuatro salió de la universidad camino a su casa, la enorme mansión abrió sus puertas y un par de pastores alemanes salieron a saludar a su ama. Ella los recibió con una sonrisa y una caricia en la cabeza. Al llegara a la puerta noto que estaba uno de los encargados esperándola

-¿Qué? –pregunto estando ya al lado de él buscando las llaves en su mochila rosa.

- Hoy van a ir los hijos de los magnates más importantes de todo el país a uno de los bares y pidieron a la mejor bailarina para que les hicieran un Show y por obvias razones no me pude negar al ser el encargado, pero como tú eres la dueña –se encogió de hombro-

-estaré ahí para recibirlos a las 8 – abrió la puerta de la casa y se fue. La lanzo haciendo que sonara duro, camino hacia las escaleras pasando por entre las filas de las mucamas que le daban la bienvenida –encárgate que el traje M1 esté preparado para esta noche lo quiero en mi coche

-Si señora-

Subió hacer los deberes de la Universidad y a firmar uno que otro documento, así estuvo hasta que el reloj marco las 6:45 de la tarde, con suma pereza se dispuso a acomodarse. Sé fue al baño a darse una refrescante ducha, cuando salió se acerco al armario en busca de unas prendas cómoda y acordes a la ocasión, como un vestido de un color crema que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un cinturón marrón fino alrededor, de diademas una pulsera de peloticas moradas y rosas, ambas de color pastel y un collar largo con una gran S y unas sandalias planas griegas. Bajo las escaleras y una de las mucamas le tenia ya las llaves extendidas.

-Buena suerte Sakura-san

-Hmp –tomo las llaves y salió directo a su auto, un hermoso BMW negro que estaba estacionado afuera.

Encendió el motor y este rugió con vigor, al acelerar las llantas picaron contra el pavimento haciendo que saliera un poco de humo y se oyera un sonido un poco insoportable

.

.

.

Luego de 30 minutos de viaje llego al bar, se estaciono y camino hacia la entrada con un porte elegante y arrogante, ignorando los comentarios de los demás, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa sínica –_Si tan solo supieran_-

Llego a la entrada y empezaron a abuchear, entre ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que Karin, su gran amiga Karin

-Señores cállense –dijo el hombre ya hastiado- Haruno-Sama adelante

-Gracias Rick mándale saludos a tus hijos y no dejes que ella entre –sonrió arrogante señalando a Karin- y dile a Monick que saque mi muda de ropa del carro

-Claro señorita

Después de eso entre tranquila a su oficina para así firmar uno que otro documento en espera a que llegara su muda de ropa. Unos diez minutos después llego la joven con la ropa dejándola en uno de los muebles que tenia dentro. Se acerco a ella y tomo la prenda empezando a vestirse. Cuando volvió a sonar la puerta ya estaba lista. Salió con una bata puesta.

Antes de que la música empezara a sonar, se quito la bata quedando en un trajecito de marinera. Este consistía en un sostén azul y una corbata y unos cacheteros azules con un lacito rojo a un lado unos tacones altos rojo. El baile fue censual, movimientos de caderas y un rato jugando con el tubo como si una extensión de ella se tratara

-Sakura Haruno señores la dueña y mejor bailarina del lugar –los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Se puso a ver el lugar y frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que el gran Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Neji, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sabaku no Gaara, Akazuna no Sasori y Suigetsu con cara de shock y la de ella… Era todo un poema

…

.

.

.

**Ahora me tocaba chantajearlos para que no abrieran su bocota**

_-sale una mujer vestida de reportera- Este programa está dirigido a todo publico___

_Contiene elementos:___

_Lenguaje: Tipo C__  
__Salud: tipo A… __**No sueñen si lo escribí es porque estoy loca y si lo leen es porque uds. También xD**__  
__Sexo: tipo C+__  
__Violencia: Infinito___

_**Jira:**__ HOLA PUBLICO HERMOSOOOOOO! –Gritos y aplausos- ¿ESTAN PRPARADOS PARA UN NUEVO EPISODIO DEEE – Pone el micrófono al publico-___

_**Publico**__: PAPI JIRAYA INFORMA WAAA-___

_**Jira**__: Bien público bello, el día de hoy encontramos a una ancianita que lee el fic___

_**Publico**__: HOLA ANCIANITAA!___

_**Anci**__: Hola mis niños, hijo te traje galletitas de animalitos –Dandole las galletas a Jiraya-___

_**Jira:**__ Gracias señora. –Abrazandola- Oiga ¿tiene una hija?___

_**Anci:**__ O si y es muy linda… Es rubia Ojos azules Bla bla bla bla y bla bla___

_**Jira:**__ –ignorando a la viejita ya que se imagina a la joven-___

_**Naru:**__ ¿No ibas hablar de mi fic? tarado ¬¬___

_**Jira:**__ -Saliendo de su sueño – Bien señora luego me presenta a su hija… -tose falsamente- ¿Qué le parece el fic?___

_**Anci:**__ Un fraude___

_**Naru**__: ¿COMO? ¬¬___

_**Anci: **__aparte de mal escritora… sorda___

_**Naru:**__ Ahora vera vieja del...•$%&/()=(W)(& -Se ve una chibi Naru molesta siendo agarrada por un chibi Jiraya-___

_**Jira:**__ Ya Naru-Chi es una simple y tierna ancianita___

_**Naru:**__ Simple y tierna mi "$%&/()___

_**Anci:**__ mala escritora… sorda y grosera ¿Que clase de ejemplo es ese? niña mala___

_**Naru:**__ Al menos no soy una anciana solterona. Jum -w-___

_**Anci:**__ ¿Solterona? ¬¬___

_**Naru:**__ Aparte de solterona… sorda ¬¬___

_**Anci:**__ Enana .I.___

_**Naru:**__ Vieja .I.___

_**Anci:**__ Mal escritora .I.___

_**Naru:**__ Solterona .I. -.- .I.___

_**Anci:**__ Amargada .I.¬¬ .I.___

_**Naru:**__ Bruja ¬¬ .I.___

_**Jira:**__ Bien –Viendo a Naru y a la Anciana con miedo- Esto es todo por hoy… Todos los derechos reservados por Naruing… No promueva la venta ni difusión de este material (El fic y papi Jiraya informa)…Por medios piratas… Dile NO a la piratería… Producido dirigido, escrito y firmado por Naru Osakuda… Reparto: Jiraya Haciendo de Jiraya, Naru haciendo de Naru y Anci haciendo de Anciana. Patrocinado por. Hmpnario producción C.A MalvadosNaru S.A y AnciSolteronas hasta la próxima – sonrisa Colgate-___

_**Publico:**__ Wow deslumbrante y siguen peleando___

_**Jira:**__ Nah eso fue un flash -Restándole importancia- Y si mejor huyamos ._._


End file.
